


Fantasy

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Badass Jack, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, Dark!Jack, Dom/sub, F/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.” Jack cleared his throat again. “How rough do you want me to be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> This story contains so called non-con roleplay, so I'll put a trigger warning out for rape. All actions are 100% consensual and there's never any doubt about that, but I wanna be on the safe side.
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story! Also huge thanks to Raven Clark who line-edited this chapter with me!

_“Wear your spare dress uniform…“_ That was all that the note said when she had found it on the keyboard in her office. It was all that was necessary.

He was going to do it. Excitement had shot through her and almost made her dizzy. He had promised to let her know his decision during the week after he had read her fantasy in the note.

And he had done so.

On Monday morning when she had arrived on base, she found his note on her keyboard. She had been drawn between a giddy enthusiasm and stomach-clenching concern. How on Earth were they supposed to do this? Should they slowly ease into it or dive right in?

He hadn’t given her any clue as to where he wanted her to go, so on Friday evening, she took a cab to his house. That was their usual meeting point unless agreed otherwise.

On her way to his house she fidgeted in the back of the cab. Tonight held the potential of going horribly wrong, if only because she wasn’t sure her fantasy would measure up to reality. They were pushing boundaries, and it could easily backfire.

As soon as she paid the driver and walked towards his house, a surge of happiness bolted through her. Tonight she would be allowed to touch him again. God, how often she’d fantasized about touching him at work recently. She studied him from the corners of her eyes in a briefing or general meeting usually when she thought he wasn’t looking. He always emanated a certain magnetizing aura that drew her in, and she had always considered him handsome – but not once before had she longed to touch him as she did now. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up an indifferent façade at work. 

That could easily become a problem, one she hadn’t figured out how to fix. Even the most subtle changes in her behavior might provide enough of a clue for colleagues and superiors to draw the right conclusions about their ‘affair’. Repeated hidden glances, little smiles, and wanting to be near him. She had to be very careful…

She rang the doorbell and as he opened the door her breath caught in her throat. He wore his full dress uniform, a uniform he hated, but that made him look like a poster boy for the Air Force – attractive, powerful, uncompromising. She swallowed.

“Sir?”

“Carter.” He opened the door further to let her inside. “Come in.”

Carter? That was odd. Usually he used her first name on Fridays. Why did he sound so serious?

“Yes, Sir.” She closed the door as he strolled along the corridor and down the stairs into his living room. She followed him.

“Sit down.” Still that serious undertone.

She raised her eyebrows and studied him. “Is there something wrong?”

Had somebody found out about them and reported their illicit behavior? Her stomach clenched.

“I wanna talk to you about what we’re gonna do today.” His voice sounded calm, and she sank down into the cushions of the couch.

“Okay…” She wasn’t sure what to expect. What was there to talk about?

“I just wanna make sure we are both clear about what’ll happen.” He held her gaze. “None of this is binding. If you’re not okay with something, tell me – or feel free to stop me at any point.”

“I will.” She nodded. “Isn’t that what my safe word is for?”

“Yeah.” His gaze penetrated hers for a long moment. “You sure you wanna do this? This is a bit more realistic than what we usually do.”

Right. Her fantasy wasn’t exactly child’s play. “Is it all right, Sir?”

He cleared his throat. “I didn’t expect something like that, but I can definitely get into it.” His gaze intensified.

“Okay.” She rubbed her palms on her skirt. Maybe he was just doing this for her sake, he didn’t really want to do it. “You don’t have to. I mean, if it’s too strange we can just forget…”

“Sam.” He drawled her name. “This is pushing some boundaries, so as your commanding officer I shouldn’t tell you even if I’d fantasized about this before. It’d be crossing a line if I did.”

“Oh…” Her eyes widened as the implication of his words sank in. He had the same fantasy! “I understand, Sir.” The corners of her mouth twitched in a shaky smile.

“So.” Jack cleared his throat again. “How rough do you want me to be?”

Okay this was odd. “As, as rough as you want, Sir. I mean, within reason.  I don’t think either of us is eager to have to explain a severe injury to Air Force doctors.”

“Right. I expect you to tell me if you are uncomfortable, or if I’m hurting you.”

“I will.”

He picked up the beer from the table and pointed the neck at her. “Right away, understand? Use your safe word if you have to.”

“Jack. You know we don’t have to do this. I mean, yeah, it’s a fantasy, but I don’t need it to enjoy this.”

“I know.” He took a sip from his beer. “And I’m into it, don’t worry. But something like that can easily get out of hand if there isn’t absolute trust between the two parties.” He looked at her. “And you know that whatever I say or do is just part of the game, right?”

“Yes sir.” Her voice trembled. They were really going to do this. It was so twisted. So scandalous. So forbidden. She crossed her legs against her growing arousal.

He bridged the distanced between them in one stride, and jerked her to her feet. A gasp escaped her as next instant, his body pressed against hers. His warmth burned through the thick material of their uniforms, sending a pleasant shiver through her. His mouth found hers effortlessly, his tongue toyed with hers, teasing and challenging her to resist.

Her hands pressed against the coarse material of his uniform—a colonel’s uniform—and she moaned as the implications of their unlawful behavior shot through her like a hot jolt of need. Their kiss deepened, and his hand grazed her thigh before it moved up her behind.

This wasn’t her fantasy, this was too gentle. The emotional undercurrent staggered her. She broke away from the kiss, her forehead touching his, her fingers grazing his clean-shaven cheek. She bit her lower lip and tried to get her breathing back under control. He was looking at her… and the tenderness in his eyes took her breath away.

This wasn’t their game, this was him, and the kiss almost felt like…

“You ready?” His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded. He stepped back to bring distance between them. Her stomach fluttering, she strolled over to the armchair in front of the door to his porch. His face remained blank but something in his eyes told her he was slipping into the role.

His gaze became harder, relentless, almost cold. “I’m gonna have to take you off SG-1.”

“What?” He was gonna... what? For a second her brain short-circuited and her stomach clenched before she remembered that it was all just a game. She hadn’t expected him to start out like that though. “Sir, you can’t…”

“Oh, but I can.” Jack walked around the table and came to stand behind the armchair, facing her. “I made it clear from the start I didn’t want to have another scientist on my team.”

“But Sir, it’s been over six years. I thought you’d gotten used to the fact that I am a scientist.” She took a step toward him. A dangerous smirk touched his lips. She watched him from the corners of her eyes as he circled her and came to stand behind her.

“Yeah, but your latest performance evaluation was the pits. Especially where physical fitness is concerned.”

“My physical fitness is just fine, Sir!” She lifted her chin. Before she could turn around he pushed her forward, bending her over with her arms leaning on the backrest of his armchair. His hand burnt through the material of her uniform jacket as it ran along her spine.

“There might be a way for you to convince me.”

“You’re out of line,” she gritted out.

“So?” He leaned over bringing his lips close to her ear, his body pressing into hers. “What happened to ‘Is that tough enough for you or do we have to arm wrestle’?”

Sam closed her eyes as her cheeks grew hot. She couldn’t believe he remembered that feminist tirade she’d unleashed on him the day they first met seven years ago.

“Sir.” She pushed herself up and slid out from between him and the armchair. “I would be well within my right to file a report about this incident.”

She hurried towards the door, but he caught up with her before she was halfway there. Apparently he had expected this reaction from her. His smoldering gaze burning into her, he turned the lock on the door, and it snapped in place with an audible click. Her skin buzzed and her heart raced. He had blocked her only escape—or at least that was the fantasy he’d created for her. Except he left the key in the lock enabling her to open the door should she feel the need.

He stalked toward her and the breath left her lungs as he shoved her up against the wall. His mouth ravaged hers.

She squealed in an attempt at a fake protest that sounded a lot more aroused than she wanted. Her hands pushed against his chest to no avail. His low growl vibrated against her mouth as he grabbed her wrists.

“I think it’s time to put you in your place, major.” He pulled her with him toward the bedroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed her against the hard wood. He nipped at her lower lip. “If you want to keep your job you’d better not turn your boss down.”

Sam lifted her chin to feign indignation, but couldn’t prevent another moan from escaping her. “Blackmailing subordinates into granting you sexual favors, sir? I thought you were better than that.”

“You were wrong. Besides, no plural. Just one.” Jack leaned in to her ear. “The one I set my eye on from the beginning.”

Her heart sped up as her resistance faltered. Was he still playing? His tone conveyed sincerity. The one he’d set his eyes on… Did he mean…?

All thoughts vanished from her mind and she squirmed against him when his rough hands pushed under the skirt. He shoved the material up her legs to her butt. Thank God the material was so durable; she didn’t want to explain the need for a new uniform. Her breathing hitched and she gripped his shoulders.

“If you want me to believe you don’t want this, you might wanna start putting up more resistance, major.”

“Take your hands off me, sir.”

His lips locked on the sensitive patch of skin under her ear and she let her head fall back, her hand tangling in his short hair.

“I’m gonna have to coerce you into giving me what I want.” He gripped her wrists, and his gaze heated. She lifted her chin in defiance.

“I could yell for help.”

“You could.” The dangerous undertone sent pleasant shivers through her. His lips brushed her ear. “But if you did that I would have to gag you. That would be a shame. I like hearing you beg me.”

“God, sir…” Her breath hitched when he thrust the skirt up to her waist. His palms roved over the black lace underwear that covered her skin. He pulled back and raised a brow.

She scrunched hers. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure this is a breach of uniform code, Carter.” His fingers trailed the skin along the hem of her panties. “Very serious offence.”

“Please, sir.” She nipped at his earlobe. “Don’t report me for that.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” A low chuckle tickled warmly against the sensitive skin under her ear.  “You’re my subordinate. It would be so easy to let something like that slip.”

“Let me go. You don’t treat a defenseless subordinate like this.” Oh, yeah, that sounded cringe-worthy even to her ears.

“Defenseless? You can do better than that. Playing the weak woman card? Come on.”

“You want me to fight you?” She raised her eyebrows.

He smirked. “Even if you tried hard you wouldn’t be able to beat me. Two levels above you in hand to hand.”

“I know.” She smiled and her fingers caressed the back of his neck in a tender gesture. “But I don’t want to hurt you, sir. Medical examinations, remember?”

“You won’t. And if you did we can always claim it happened in the context of some close combat training.”

“Is that what you call this, colonel?” She purred his rank in an attempt at drawing his attention back to the game.

They were engaging in a power trip. Once again, it occurred to Sam just how wrong it all was. They had never blurred the lines, and even though she’d had this fantasy for a while, she’d never entertained the thought of fulfilling it.

She pushed against Jack’s chest, forcing him to step back. His brows shot up, and before she could react, he spun her around to press her against the wall chest-first. She squealed in protest, but his muscular body pressed against hers, pinning her in place. He jerked her arms behind her back, pinning them in one grip. 

“So far the hand-to-hand abilities you’re displaying aren’t very impressive.” His teeth sank into her earlobe, bringing a hiss of pleasure-pain. “I’m gonna have that sweet little body of yours, and the more resistance you put up, the worse I’ll treat you.” His hot breath rasped against her cheek, before he slipped his hand between her legs.

“No, don’t.” She closed her eyes, and made a futile attempt to free her arms as he slipped two fingers inside her with ease, slow at first before he twisted them, seeking a spot that made her legs buckle. Damn, the man was good with his hands.

When he withdrew his hand she felt him grin against her neck. She groped for a witty remark, but before she could make her mind work, he turned her to face him again. His hand moved back between her legs while he looked into her eyes.

He lifted her knee to his hip. “I might order you not to wear any underwear from now on.” His breath mingled with hers. He shoved her panties out of the way. She chuckled, her trembling fingers working the opening of his pants without success. Whoever designed their uniforms had definitely not meant to make them easily removable. Well, duh. She dropped her hands. How embarrassing.

“Claiming you don’t want this. You’re a dirty little liar.” Jack smirked, and the faint trace of alcohol and mint filled her nostrils when she inhaled his breath.

“Bastard.” A giggle threatened to bubble up, but she made the word a curse. She shoved at his chest ineffectually. Jack gave a low growl.

“Oh no you don’t.” The implication in his statement sent a thrill through her. Her breath caught when he dragged her away from the wall and spun her around, dragging her to the side of the room where a small table stood in the corner. She stumbled and cried out, expecting to fall on her face. The fall didn’t come; he kept a firm hold on her, but she accidentally knocked a few of the books from the table. They thudded to the floor. He shoved her chest to the table, squashing her breasts against the wood.

Jack grabbed both of her arms and pinned them down, before he placed a soft kiss on her ear. “Let’s take care of you, shall we?”

She bit her lower lip, her skin tingling when she heard him open his pants behind her, then the crinkling of the condom wrapper as he ripped the package open.

Holding her in place, he entered her in a hard thrust. Sam gasped, her head snapping up with a grunt. He thrust deeper, and the wave of pleasure rocked through her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. What they were doing was outrageous on so many levels. Kinky power play with her commanding officer with whom she would have to work again on Monday. She would never be able to say his rank again without remembering this.

_This is why these kinds of relationships are against regulations._

“Stop thinking.” He fisted her hair, tugging her head back, his teeth grazing her neck. Pleasure-pain made her core clench, erasing all the thought of how she was ever supposed to look at him again in uniform.

“Oh God, sir.” She pushed back against him, trying to get him to take her faster.

“Slow down, Carter.” He tempered his pace to a wicked slowness, breathing ragged. How was she the only one on the brink of losing control? Oh, right, Special Ops.

“You’ll come for me so hard.” He thrust into her firm and fast, the angle enabling him to hit all the right spots inside her. Her hands fisted in effort to keep as quiet as possible. He released a low groan. “That’s it. You’re mine to use as I want, as often as I want.”

His words flung her back into her role. Resistance. Right. “No, please don’t.” She moaned before she added a weaker ‘Sir’, struggling to get a hold on the table so that she could thrust back against him.

She tried to wriggle one of her hands free, and he released her, yanking her upright. One hand snaked around to tease her breasts through her shirt. Sam tangled her hand in his hair and turned her head towards him, the tip of her nose brushing the side of his cheek.

“You like this don’t you?” His hand slipped under her uniform shirt, pushed up her bra, one thumb flicking her nipple.

Words failed her and all she could do was pant.

“Oh, yes, you do. Don’t try to deny it.” He brushed some hair away from her ear, his hips stilling. She gritted her teeth in frustration. His grip on her hips tightened. “I should make this part of your job description… what do you think?”

She pressed her lips together against a grunt, when he still didn’t move.

“Don’t like the thought? Me having you bend over my desk every day so that I can satisfy my needs before I have you make my coffee?”

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him, forgetting her role.

Jack couldn’t resist a smirk. Mission accomplished. Sometimes she was so predictable.

“Chauvinist bastard. You think just because I’m a woman, all I’m good for is making coffee?”

Angry Carter was such a turn on… He placed a soft kiss on her hair and then thrust into her again, grinning when she whimpered. Her breath came hard and fast.

“Oh no. I think we’ve just established you’re good for something else as well.” When she scoffed, he bit back a laugh. Sometimes he swore he had a secret death wish. No doubt she’d get him back for this.

Not now, though! He pressed his hand on the soft skin in between her shoulder blades and held her down on the table, speeding up his pace.

“Oh god…” She gripped the end of the table, small whimpers escaping her.

 “What’s the matter?” Jack gripped her shoulder allowing her only the range of movement he wanted her to have. Her arousal was intoxicating, and her submission sent a thrill through him. If she didn’t wanna do this, she’d have no problem ending it there and now.

“You were saying no a few minutes ago, and now you’re begging for it?”

She opened her mouth, no doubt to throw a witty retort at him, but whatever it was she had planned to say vanished in a groan of sheer lust. He licked her ear. “I might keep you on my team after all, Carter…”

She bit her lower lip when he picked up a hard and fast rhythm. Her passage clenched around him and she pushed back faster. “Jack.” Barely a rasp. She sped up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her muscles quivered around him until her movements turned frantic and she cried out.

Her hard, needy riding tipped him over the edge and he allowed himself to drive towards his own release.

Breathing harsh, he lay his chest against her back, elbows on the table to prevent his body from crushing her. He could feel her ribs expand and contract.

Jack dropped his head against her shoulder as he tried to find the strength to lift himself up. He ran his hand tenderly through her short, ruffled hair.

Sam stirred, her body still quivering. “Wow.”

“Lose the uniform.” He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he straightened. He crossed the room and disposed of the condom. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She lifted herself up to stand in front of him, her breathing still hard and fast. “You want more, sir?” Her smile shook.

“It won’t ever be enough with you.” He drew her into a deep kiss.

Thoughts spinning, Sam let herself melt into him. Her fingers brushed over the coarse material of his uniform jacket and then slipped underneath to feel his hot skin through the thin material of his dress shirt. Her mouth opened against his and she nipped at his lower lip. A soft giggle escaped when he growled, and his hands tightened on her hips.

“Don’t make me tell you again. Lose the uniform. I’d hate to have to order you a new one.”

She released him and opened the buttons of her heavy uniform jacket with trembling fingers. She let the jacket fall to the floor and started on the dress shirt. Okay, how had she not noticed how many buttons these uniforms had? Next time they would have to go for fake uniforms. Wait, next time? Great, now she was ready to make the uniform a regular dresscode on Fridays?

When the shirt hung loosely off her shoulders, she let the material slide down her arms. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall down her hips before she folded the pieces of clothing and placed them on the table.

When she turned, Jack was in the process of removing his own uniform. She reveled in the sight of him. His naked skin. His tan, his muscular chest, his strong arms and hands. Half a head taller, he couldn’t be more of a turn-on.

“Come here.”

His command heated her blood.  She held his gaze with a hint of defiance. “What if I don’t want to, sir?”

“On the bed. Now.” His eyes blazed.

Sam didn’t move.

He stepped into her personal space and pulled her against his naked chest. His finger hooked under the strap of her bra. “Didn’t I tell you to lose the clothing?”

“Actually, sir, you ordered me to lose the uniform. You said the underwear isn’t part of the uniform.” She flashed a smile.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned her face. It was definitely a bad idea to challenge Jack O’Neill like this in the field, but part of her was drawn to exploring his darker side. If he wanted her, he would have to subdue her.

“Are you trying to challenge me?” A dangerous smirk played at his lips as he bent to her ear. “Careful, major, this is a fight you won’t win.”

“Try me, sir.”

With a flick of his thumb, he opened her bra at the back. “Off.” His teeth clenched.

Had he really just opened her bra using one hand?

He fisted the strap and yanked it down off her shoulder. “Don’t act like you don’t want this.”

“You son of a—”

One hand seized her chin, almost too hard. The other tore the bra off and flung it aside before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed. “Let’s see how long it’ll take until you can’t come anymore.”

“What?” She tried to twist her arm out of his grip but he gave her an unexpectedly hard pull and spun her around before pushing her down onto the bed. She held back a cry, adrenaline rushing through her blood. Damn, he really knew how to make this realistic. Heartbeat racing, she turned onto her belly to crawl away from him. In an effortless move, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back toward him, laying over her so his weight pressed her into the mattress.

Momentarily forgetting her role, Sam relaxed under him as he pulled her panties down her legs.

“Let’s see how good your physical condition actually is.” His lips began kissing a path down her neck as his hand slipped between her legs. She jerked when he stroked the still aching bundle of nerves with his fingers. She reached around to stop him and he flicked her hand away.

“Too much, sir, please!”

“Stop resisting and I‘ll be gentle with you.” His voice dripped arousal. When she whimpered, she felt his hardness jerk against her in response.

She stilled, and his touch softened, teasing her wetness. Within minutes, she was moaning into the mattress and clenching the bed sheets in her hands. He slid two fingers inside, working them slowly in and out. It didn’t take long before she shattered under him, her soft scream muffled by the pillow.

While she reeled, he turned her onto her back. She ran her fingers along his sides as he settled above her. He leaned down to her ear.

“You’re a real good fuck you know that?”

She bit her lip and spread her legs wider, scraping her nails down his back. He smirked against her cheek and then started trailing light kisses down her neck and throat. A soft moan escaped her.

“Did you enjoy yourself, sir?”

“Not quite.” His hand moved between them to cup her soaked arousal. “Feel how wet you are? You still wanna tell me you don’t want this?” He smirked when she arched into his touch. “I wanna taste you… are you gonna cooperate?”

“No, I’m too sensitive, sir.”

“That’s too bad.” He nipped her ear. “You wanna keep your job, you better prove that you can take it like the soldier you are.”

She ground her teeth and put her head back, burying her hands in his short, unruly hair. He trailed kisses down along her collarbone between her breasts, pushing her legs apart. One arm held her in place as he dipped his head lapping at her most sensitive spot. Sam bucked, hips lifting off the mattress to bring her harder against his mouth.

“Wait, sir,” she panted. The relentless flicks of his tongue drove her too hard, the intensity too much too soon after her last release, but the need for completion prevented her from uttering her safe word.

“Jack!” His name ended with a whimper as her climax ripped through her. She fisted his hair, but he seized her wrists and pinned them to the bed, his tongue never stopping.

Within a couple of minutes, he brought her to the brink of another orgasm only to draw her back from the edge at the last instant. Then he worked her up again with slow, long licks until her entire awareness was reduced to that one sensitized spot between her legs.

Never before had she allowed any man to use her like this—as though she was his toy—and never before had any man made it feel so deliciously pleasurable to be used. How could such helplessness be so arousing and so frustrating at the same time?

When she came the second time against his mouth after only a few minutes, wrists still pinned to the bed in his grip, she flung back her head and cried out, gripping the sheets hard enough to tear them.

“Please stop, sir. No more.” Her whisper broke into a little sob. He must have realized she was reaching her limit because with a few more licks he drew out the last of her orgasm and finally released her. 

Jack couldn’t help a smile as he climbed up over her and settled his hips between her spread legs. Damn, she was beautiful after she came. He brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, his thumb tenderly stroking her lips. His heart tightened at the single tear that made its way down her cheek. He brushed it away.

“Sam? You okay?” Had he let this whole thing get out of control? Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a dark side.

She gave a weak smile. “I’m fine.”

The dropped ‘sir’ made him falter. Was she still in scene? “You sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded, breathless. “One-hundred percent sure, sir.”

He smiled and kissed her gently before he slipped back into his role. “I’m impressed by your stamina, and I think I’ll forego reporting you or throwing you off my team. But I have a situation here I’ll need your help with before I let you go.” He pressed himself against her, and she moaned.

“Sir, don’t ask that.” But her body shuddered against his, and she ground her hips into his when he leaned in to her ear.

“I might be willing to let you take care of the problem another way for now. I’m sure that sweet little mouth of yours is good for something other than technobabble.”

“You are unbelievable, you know that?” She pushed against his chest and gave him a glare he had only seen once from her, when she engaged in a discussion with Dr. Rodney McKay. Unlike the arrogant scientist, he had no intention of backing down.

“Don’t act so outraged, Carter. You wanna keep your job or not?”

“Yes, sir.”

He rolled onto his back beside her and took up the protection on his nightstand.

With a sassy smile she crawled over his body and closed her fingers around his hard-on. She took the small package from him and tore the wrapper with her teeth. A shadow of hesitation entered her gaze.

Jack raised his eyebrows. The reason for her surprise dawned on him, and he winced looking at the condom package he’d thrown into his shopping basket without paying much attention.

“Yeah, banana flavor, cliché, I know. I swear it wasn’t intentional.” Bad idea to grab any old condom package from the shelf if one was in a hurry. He should have paid attention. Who the hell had come up with fruit-flavored condoms anyway?

She bit her lower lip trying to hold back one of her amused little giggles—unsuccessfully. He smirked.

“No laughing.”

“Yes sir.” She pressed her lips together in a futile attempt at seriousness as she rolled the condom over his shaft.

Her hot breath washed over the head of his erection before she gave him a teasing lick. When the silky warmth of her mouth surrounded him, his eyes fell closed and he released a deep groan. Sam Carter going down on him—this was better than one of his jerk-off fantasies.

He resisted the urge to bury his hands in her hair. Many women didn’t like to be directed when giving a man oral, and he wasn’t sure whether she’d appreciate it even in the context of their little game. He made a mental note to ask her about it as soon as an appropriate opportunity arose.

Damn, she was good. A little careful and shy at first, but after a few seconds, she really got into it. Her tongue played around him, teasing and testing to find his sensitive spots, while her fingers wrapped around him, moving in sync with her lips.

His sense of reason faded to black and the world spun. This was going to be over way too fast. He moved his hand to tug at her hair, his breathing ragged.

She released him from her mouth and looked up at him.

 “Changed my mind,” he muttered as he pushed her to lie on her back. His gaze held hers as he enlaced their fingers. “You’re such a sweet fuck; I wanna be inside you when I come.”

Her eyes widened and she panted when he entered her only a moment later.

“Let’s see if I can make you come a fifth time.”

She gripped his biceps when he began to rock his hips against hers. Her eyes never left his. How was it possible after four orgasms she was still ready to come apart for him?

Her legs wrapped around his hips, the new position enabling him to slip deeper into her. His damp skin brushed against hers, the friction sending fireworks through her.

The intimacy of their position hit her and doubts tried to intrude. So much for their casual Friday night affair. The tenderness in his eyes, the way his fingers caressed her cheeks before one hand eventually found its way into her hair felt too much like making love. This was definitely crossing a line. If only it didn’t feel so good, so right...

She cupped his face in her hands, mesmerized by his smoldering look. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her open palm. She whimpered on his next thrust, pleasure coursing through her. Back bowing, she placed her hands against the headboard with a needy groan, spreading her knees to angle him deeper. Her body’s reaction surprised her, as did the urge for something that went beyond physical relief.

Jack groaned and buried his face in her neck. She was so addictive, so soft and pliant. He nuzzled the side of her neck and the faint scent of lemon shampoo filled his nose. She felt like home, a sweet oblivion that he’d not felt with any woman since Sara had left. If only she could be his, if only he could get another shot at this whole relationship thing, this time he would do it differently. This time he wouldn’t blow it.

Her soft squeal pulled him out of his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around him, and from the way, she began quivering against him, he knew she was getting close again.

That had to be a record for both of them. Pure male pride shot through him, before all thoughts vanished with hyper-awareness of her body against his. She writhed against him, fingers digging into his back, bringing him impossibly close to her.

By the time she came, he didn’t care for their game anymore. Instead, he whispered endearments to her. How beautiful she was, how much he loved it when she screamed for him, how stunning she looked when she came, how he wanted to kiss her all over and never stop doing this.

Her fingers raked through his short hair urging him on. It didn’t take long before he followed her into sweet release, his body shuddering as he collapsed on top of her.

Emotions washed over Sam in a wave. She brushed her nose against his cheek, all of her senses drugged with intense pleasure. “I love you.”

He tensed against her. Her heart sped up. Had she said that aloud? He didn’t move, and she knew he was processing her words. Then he started kissing her neck, her throat, her jaw, anywhere he could reach. 

After a moment, he stopped. “Give me a sec.” He moved off her and out of the bed.

Her heart plummeted. Was he angry? Disappointed? Freaked?

Dizziness overcame her. She covered her eyes with her hand and groped for a valid statement to nullify her slip up without sounding as though she was trying to take something back. How did one take something like that back?

Her heart still pounded in her ears as she forced herself to take a deep breath. She twitched when the mattress shifted and Jack’s warm palm brushed over her arms.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded without taking her hand away from her eyes. “Just waiting for the feeling to return to my legs.” It wasn’t a lie—not entirely.

He chuckled, and the mattress shifted again as he scooted closer, his arms wrapping around her. “C’mere.”

He rolled them both on their sides so he wasn’t crushing her, and pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his warm skin.

“I should probably leave.” Lethargy began to set in and she made a weak attempt at sitting up.

Jack brushed his palms soothingly up and down her arms. “You could stay.”

She debated with herself a few seconds, before she snuggled into his warm embrace again and buried her face against his neck. She wouldn’t stay the night, but she could stay for a few more minutes, and enjoy the feeling of being close to him. Just for a few more moments. Just until she recovered.

\---

By the time she woke, the bright beams of first daylight shone through a small gap between the dark blue curtains that hung from the window.

Hazy with half-sleep, it took Sam a moment to make sense of her surroundings. She studied the unfamiliar pattern of the sheet covering her naked skin. What exactly had happened the previous night?

The memory washed over her like a wave. Her breath caught, her mind instantly wide-awake. She had spent the night with…

The arm draped around her waist moved and Sam froze. Jack’s warm body shifted and he pressed himself closer against her from behind with a soft, contented sigh.

She turned in his embrace to see if he was awake. He adjusted to her movement without waking up. It was almost as though they had slept together for ages, so familiar and in tune, yet so strange and wrong.

Careful not to wake him, she lifted his arm from her waist and slid out from under the blanket. She hadn’t meant to spend the night. This was too close, too intimate. How were they supposed to return to being friends after this, after she had told him she loved him?

Nausea hit her when the implications became clear, and she groaned quietly. This was bad. They had to work together. This was supposed to be a game in order to eliminate the sexual tension between them while exploring some of their kinkier sides. Love had never been a part of the equation.

Three years ago, they’d admitted they had feelings for each other, but decided to lock those feelings up and never talk about them again for the sake of their careers. They could have sex on Friday and then pretend nothing happened on Monday, but love was the line neither of them was allowed to cross. If she acknowledged feelings for him while they did this, she couldn’t go back and pretend.

Heart heavy, she picked up her underwear from the floor in front of the bed, then walked over to the table to grab her folded up uniform.

Without making a sound, she left the room. Outside in the hallway, she dressed hurriedly. She didn’t even bother to straighten her uniform. It didn’t matter. All that mattered now was damage control, and part of that was making sure she left before he woke up.

She entered the kitchen and took a deep, shaky breath. She’d risked not only their friendship but also their working relationship. How was she supposed to face him again?

Fighting back tears, she combed her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt at order and caught sight of the note with her fantasy written on it lying on the kitchen table. The letters became blurred when she picked it up to read what she’d written down for him a week before. 

_Take advantage of me – as my superior officer. Order me to grant you sexual favors of the rough, non-classy kind. I will play uncooperative so you’ll have to coerce me into doing it._

He had fulfilled her fantasy to the letter. Even without having all the details, he had planned and played it out perfectly. So perfectly that all her barriers had shattered under its intensity.

She picked up the ballpoint pen lying on the table and turned the paper around to write on the blank side.

_Sir…_

Throat tightening, she wrote down the safe word he had picked for her on their first day, the one word that would end their game.

_“Quarks.”_

_I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry._

She placed the note and the pen back on the table where she was sure he would read it and then left the house without looking back. The crisp morning air hit her like a splash of cold water.

Leaving was the only reasonable thing to do. Loving him was out of the question, she couldn’t work with him and participate in their games with more than her body.

Damn it, she should have ended this weeks ago. No, actually, she should have never even started it. The second they had kissed in the damn club where they had hunted the Goa’uld, they’d blurred the lines between their working relationship and their games.

By the time she pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number of the cab service, she’d walked almost two blocks and her body was trembling.

When she hung up the phone and sat down on a rock by the side of the street to wait for the cab, she couldn’t hold her tears any longer.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my stories can be found here: [Kimberley Jackson's Website](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
